


Long Time Coming

by zraashaq



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games)
Genre: Other, Trans Inquisitor, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2019-07-23 05:36:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16152686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zraashaq/pseuds/zraashaq





	Long Time Coming

Kallian sat on the bed with his ankles crossed and his hands placed at the edge of the bed like he was holding on for dear life. He was blushing from ear to ear and knew there was no way of hiding it from the man sitting down next to him. He was beating himself up mentally, how could he have forgotten such a wonderful man? Why couldn't his amnesia at least let him remember the love of his life? He hated himself for the pain he'd inadvertently caused his love, he hated that he only remembered right before he almost lost him forever. He was sitting RIGHT THERE, but all Kallian could do was stare at his knees and blush like he had been kissed for the first time.

Alistair was also blushing, but his eyes were fixed to the wall in front of him. Ten years had passed since Kallian had run off to Tevinter, ten years since he had then disappeared without a trace. Ten years without the touch of the elf's fingers through his hair, lips against his....he shook his head and his blush darkened. After ten years, his mind goes to sex? He was a bit ashamed and hoped Kallian hadn't somehow noticed the perverted place his mind had quickly wandered to. It didn't help that the man now actually LOOKED like a man. Alistair had never had a problem when the young female warden had told him she was actually a he. Alistair had just replied with 'Yes, ser.' and moved on from there.

He glanced over at Kallian and saw him blushing brightly and clutching the bed tightly. Their eyes met and he saw Kallian bite his lower lip, telling Alistair that he wasn't the only one thinking dirty thoughts. It drove him crazy when Kallian did that, so he moved in to kiss the elf passionately. Kallian squeaked in surprise, but didn't pull back. In fact, his arms wrapped around Alistair's neck and pulled him down, Alistair's arms wrapping around the elf's waist and holding him closely. He started peppering Kallian's face and neck with kisses and nibbles, causing the elf to giggle uncontrollably. He slid a hand up Kallian's tunic and rested it on his waist for a moment before getting impatient and starting to tug on the pants.

"I've missed you so much....I keep dwelling on the fact that it's been ten years without you. I just can't...." His words were cut short by another kiss, to which he gladly obliged. Kallian wiggled out of his pants and smallclothes, soon followed by his tunic which he threw at Alistair's face. The elf giggled softly as the blush he was sporting grew even brighter, spreading all the way to the tips of his ears. Alistair's eyes explored every inch of Kallian's body, and his hands soon followed, fingers tracing patterns over the pale skin as delicately as if he were picking flower petals. Kallian sighed and laid back onto the bed, but not before giving a few tugs to Alistair's shirt impatiently. 

"I can't wait any longer, and we need to make up for lost time. I need you, Alistair...." His words became whispers as his eyes fluttered closed and he pulled Alistair close again, his soft rosy lips pressed against his lover's once more, their tongues intertwining as they held each other as close together as was possible. The elf's voice enticed Alistair and stirred him up, each kiss between broken words of love and lust causing his body to heat up in anticipation and arousal. "Ten years is entirely too long, and my body needs a bit of a reminder of what I've missed. Please don't make me wait any longer...."

Alistair grinned and pulled away long enough to discard his shirt before leaning back down and pressing into another series of kisses, a hand starting to wander towards Kallian's thighs. Alistair was glad in the moment that nothing had seemed to have changed below Kallian's waist, as it made it easy to know exactly what he wanted to do. With a finger he stroked up and down the elf's slit, lightly pressing it between the warm lips as his kisses became ones filled with lust and longing. Their tongues twisted around each other for longer each time, Kallian's fingers firmly grasping Alistair's blonde tresses. Alistair toyed with Kallian's slit a bit longer before he decided to start playing with his clit, which was met with small gasps in between kisses.

Kallian started to wiggle his hips slightly from the sensation, something his body was entirely unused to at that point. Each gasp gave away the pleasure he was feeling, which served to drive them both closer together. Alistair finally slid his finger inside of Kallian's pussy, a louder gasp then escaping the elf's lips and causing his back to arch a bit. Alistair started sliding his finger in and out, reveling in each gasp and moan it produced. He huffed a bit when Kallian let go of his hair only to then notice that those same hands were now clamoring to undo his belt, albeit very clumsily. He laughed as he watched Kallian fumble impatiently with something he used to be able to undo so quickly in the past.

Finally, Kallian got the belt buckle undone and yanked at Alistair's pants, pleading eyes and a few quiet whimpers showing just how impatient he really was getting. Alistair smirked and leaned back down to kiss him some more as he slid the rest of his clothes down to the floor and climbed the rest of the way onto the bed. Kallian nudged for him to roll over, and Alistair gladly laid down onto his back as he watched those thin elven fingers wrap around his already erect cock. Kallian started slowly stroking as he shifted his positioning around, giving Alistair the angle needed to continue his own play. The elf leaned down and swirled his tongue around the tip while his hand continued to stroke up and down, and Alistair slid a finger back inside Kallian's body. With each stroke he heard Kallian gasp and moan ever so quietly, causing his cock to twitch in excitement.

Kallian slowly took Alistair's cock into his mouth, the feeling of his mouth sliding over the hard shaft making Alistair moan as well, to the point that all one would hear from the stairway were little gasps, heavy breaths and the occasional wet sucking sound. Alistair pulled on one of Kallian's legs lightly, indicating a requested change in position to which Kallian obliged and started to blush again. He continued to lick and suck at Alistair's cock as he felt the warm pressure of his lover's tongue against his own twitching opening, and was taken by surprise when he felt two fingers slide in as well. Was it two? He wasn't entirely sure, all he knew for certain is that it felt good. Alistair slid his fingers in and out as he licked and sucked at the elf's clit.

Kallian started taking as much as he could with each descent until he'd hit the back of his throat too many times and started coughing, causing Alistair to laugh a little through his concern. "Please be careful, the last thing I need is to have to explain how I killed the Inquisitor with my dick in his throat...."

Kallian suddenly stopped and rolled over laughing. "Alistair, why....why would you even think about that at a time like this? That's as bad as that time you had a sudden craving for cheese!"

"To be fair, it was in the tent, and I could smell it the entire time....I couldn't help myself, I had to say something!" He shook his head and laughed quietly as Kallian had to try and gasp for air in between fits of laughter. After the elf had started calming down, Alistair positioned himself between Kallian's legs and pulled his hips closer. "But that was then, and this is now. And I really need you right now. Without the cheese."

Kallian playfully slapped Alistair's chest and laughed again. "Yes, let's not defile cheese in such a manner, Maker forbid!"

"Well, his wife supposedly chose you, so he can take up his problems with her. You're mine to deal with." Alistair leaned down and kissed Kallian again as he pressed his tip against the elf's pussy, slowly easing his way in and wincing a bit as he remembered just how much bigger he was compared to what Kallian's body was used to taking. "Oh yeah, forgot about this....I really hope I don't hurt you."

"I'll be fine, I promise." Kallian rolled his eyes and grinned, his legs wrapping around Alistair's waist and pulling him a little closer to urge his lover to continue. Alistair sighed and kissed him as he continued to slide inside, each gasp of air making him want to plunge in without another thought. Kallian's moans were soft and cute, driving Alistair mad with lust. He always had a hard time containing himself when Kallian started sounding cute in bed, so he eventually gave in and plunged himself deep into his lover. Kallian let out a loud gasp and grabbed onto the bed frame as he suddenly thrust his hips upward.

They kissed over and over, their tongues dancing once more as Alistair pounded into Kallian, each thrust causing the elf to moan a little louder than the last. Alistair picked up the pace after a while and grinned as he saw the moment where his mind started to cloud from the pleasure. He sat up and grabbed ahold of Kallian's hips, using the leverage to thrust harder and faster for as long as he could, reveling in the screams of passion erupting from the elf's throat. Once he needed to slow down, he leaned in to kiss and nibble at Kallian's neck as they both tried to catch their breath. 

Once he was sure they had both calmed down enough, he slid out of the elf and motioned for him to flip over. Kallian gladly flipped and presented his ass, which Alistair squeezed a little before positioning himself to plunge back in. Kallian's screams were muffled by the bed, and Alistair noticed he had started biting and clutching at the sheets as well. Each gasp, moan and scream had started to cloud Alistair's mind with lust as well, and he soon decided to change positions again. He grabbed Kallian's legs under his knees and stood up, the elf quickly catching on and wrapping his arms behind their heads to keep some semblance of balance. Alistair started bouncing the elf up and down, and each thrust caused Kallian to scream and moan again.

Alistair nudged Kallian's neck with his nose and nipped a little harder at his neck, which Kallian responded to by exposing more of it. Alistair grinned and bit down, feeling Kallian twitch for a moment before relaxing his neck once more. He could feel himself getting close to orgasm and decided it would be a good idea to lay back down on the bed, so he pulled out again. Kallian threw himself back onto the bed and pulled Alistair close with his legs, his eyes filled with a passion Alistair hadn't realized until that moment drove him even crazier. He positioned himself and was greeted with a satisfying and deep moan from Kallian as he plunged in again, to which he replied to by continuing his hard, quick thrusts.

Several minutes later he heard Kallian's moans get louder once more, to the point of screaming, and the walls around his cock tighten and the elf's body spasmed in the grip of an orgasm. Alistair was taken by surprise at the strength behind the spasms, and it pushed him to the edge. His thrusts became more forceful but slower as he started to cum, his cock twitching as he buried it deep inside Kallian's body. They were both panting when Alistair finally pulled out, and he laid down on top of Kallian to kiss him a few more times before rolling over with a loud sigh of relief. Kallian slowly pulled himself up and grabbed a blanket off the floor, throwing it over himself and Alistair as he snuggled close. They both fell asleep soon after.


End file.
